


Leave A Message

by shannedo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manchester United, Voicemail, mentioned Stevie G, past Beville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news breaks and within hours, Gary's voicemail is overflowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about Gary Neville that makes people adore him when they get to know him. Bless you, Gary. We love you and wish you all the best!
> 
> And wherever Beville is mentioned, the angst is inevitable. Sorry.

_Welcome to your voicemail. You have 12 new messages._

_First message._

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Gary, it’s Ed. Just heard the good news about Valencia! I’m so happy for you, mate. We’ll miss you, obviously but all the best from all of us at MNF, we know you’ll do well. If you ever need anything, you know we're only a phone call away, so… Yeah, enjoy. My Mondays just got a bit more boring, Carra's going to start his constant whinging at me now. Don't tell him I said that! But we’ll be keeping track of your progress and you know the door’s always open. Take good care of yourself and good luck.“

 

* * *

"Oi, Gaz! They’ve just announced it. Your phones going to be ringing off the hook now… Probably why you didn’t pick up. Make sure you phone Mum and Trace. Anyways, I’ll pick you up from the airport. And just because you’re the older brother doesn’t mean I’m taking the couch until you’re sorted. See you soon… Love you.”

 

* * *

 

“Gary, it’s your gaffer. Just thought I'd phone to say I'm so chuffed for you, my lad. I remember when I first sat you down in that room with Ryan and Scholesy and chucked the guidebooks down in front of you. Paul looked like I'd slapped him across the face with it but you had that wee glint in your eye... I knew then you'd make a brilliant manager and I know that now. Remember, I'm only a phone call away and no problem is too big or too wee. And keep that bloody brother of yours in check, alright? I'll be telling him to do the same for you...

"You've got this, you know that, right? There must be a part of you that's nervous right now because I was too, when I was at your point, when I took over Aberdeen, certainly when I took over United. It's scary. But you have the knowhow and your head's screwed on right, it's just execution that will take a little bit to perfect. Just remember, Gary, even when you didn't believe in you some twenty-five years ago... other people did. They saw something special in you and you've certainly not lost it. If it gets hard, you have good people around you that'll always be there to catch you. Myself included. So just work hard, do what you know and love and just bloody enjoy it. Okay? Right. Just give me a shout when you can. Bye, Gary."

 

* * *

 

"Neville. It’s Carra- Carragher. It’s me. Uh. Congrats. Really chuffed for you.”

 

* * *

 

“Gary, it’s me. Needing to talk to you. Phone me back.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Gaz. For fucks sake. Pick up.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Gary- ugh. Prick."

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you- did you really think it was ok? To go and fucking do this and not... even mention it to me. I mean, fucking really, Gaz? Me and you, I know... we're not... I'm not one for words and you're- you're you. You don't even stop to breathe. But fuck. Are you really done with me like that? Do you really think you don't owe me a... a fucking conversation, phone call, Jesus, even a fucking text? Hey mate, by the way, I'm off to Spain for five months, see you in the summer? Thanks a fucking bunch."

 

* * *

 

 

"Gary, please... for God's sake. I... I lo- Aiden, no um- no no, Uncle Gary's ok. Just. Just busy. Too busy for me."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, mate. It's Ryan. So happy for you. Bet you've heard that a million times today... just wanted to say good on you and I hope you don't plan on poaching the main job from me when you come back! Only joking, of course, you know I'd love to work with you. Just, uh... have you talked to Scholesy? I only ask 'cause I saw him the other day and he seemed fine. Too fine, if I'm honest. Uh. He really... cares about you, mate. And our Scholesy, he won't say it in as many words. So just, just be good to him, m'kay? Don't want history repeating itself and all that... right. If you need me, you know the drill and just enjoy yourself, okay? A 5 month deal with a team no one's expecting you to set the world on fire with - don't work yourself into a ditch. I know what you're like. A solid 6 hours sleep a night and I fucking mean it, alright, Gary Neville? Just give me a shout back when you feel like it. Tell Phil I say hi. Bye, Gaz."

 

* * *

 

"Nev, you fuckin' Manc bastard. You ignorin' me? Maybe you just can't understand me, if my fuckin' accent's so hard to understand. What's it you Manc cu- don't swear, Carra. What's it you Manc bellends sing? Feed the scousers? Fuck that, Red Nev, just give me more drink. More drink 'til I can't think. I should be a poet, rhymin' and everything...

"Maybe I could write one about this prick that I hated for... how many years? How old am I? I'm old... yeah, this absolute crown fuckwit I hated and wanted to knock his stupid fuckin' moustache off his stupid mug - but FA regulations and code of conduct and all. But then I... I got to know him. And fuck, he was alright, wasn't he? Better than alright actually- shut the fuck up, Stevie, I'm not fucking drunk. Yeah, better than alright.

"...Is this how you felt, Gary? When golden boy upped and left? If you were half as in love with him as I am with you... you must have been a right state. Because I feel like shit... shut _up,_ Steven, I know what I'm saying- it's rude fuckin' interrupting people, you scouse bastard. Ha. That one's for you, Gaz. Fuck's sake, I'm pathetic-"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Gaz, it's me! Heard the news, I figure you're taking a more important call right now. Too busy for old Becks, eh? Check you out! A manager... get your Spanish learnt up, alright? You're sharper than me, you'll be alright. Just don't be whipping _hijo de puta_ out on any old geezer. Yeah, I'm just really happy for you, mate. God, we've come far, haven't we? I remember staring at wall charts and magazines and books for hours back in the eighties because you knew United better than me and that just wouldn't do... feels stupid now. Some flash cockney was never goin' to know Manchester United better than you. And I'll never be a better manager than you either! You'll kill it, you're so smart and you know your stuff.

"I've still got that picture of us. The three of us - you, me and you're giving Brooklyn a kiss on the cheek. It's framed, always makes me smile... you're family, Gary. Anything you need, anything at all, I'm only a phone call away. Alright? Bye, Gary, talk to you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're unsure:  
> 1\. Ed Chamberlin 2. Philip Neville 3. Sir Alex Ferguson 4. Jamie Carragher. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Paul Scholes 10. Ryan Giggs 11. Jamie Carragher 12. David Beckham  
> And Aiden is Scholesy's little boy. Dammit Gaz, you invoke so much angst! Sorry, Scholesy, ily <3  
> All feedback and kudos are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
